The Curse of the Red Sword
by luvUnionJack202012
Summary: Before the Great Shinobi Wars, a hero known as Manzo of the Red Sword became a legend.When his sword becomes cursed,he buries it deep within the earth hoping no one finds it again.Years later will the sword make its appearance or will the curse resurface?


**A/N:** Hi Everyone! So here's just like a teaser/prologue thing for _The Curse of the Red Sword_! Tell me if it's worth continuing or not.

**Summary:** Before the Great Shinobi Wars, a hero known as Manzo of the Red Sword became a legend. However, when his sword becomes cursed, he buries it deep within the earth hoping no one finds it again. Years later will the sword make its appearance or will Manzo's plan work? And what's the curse?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Naruto, but I do own this plot. :o)

* * *

**_Teaser: Manzo of the Red Sword_**

* * *

_Many years ago before the Great Shinobi Wars, the land and its people lived in relative peace with only bandits and thieves amongst them. This period was known as the "Era of Great Peace," for all the samurais died in battle and the term "shinobi" did not exist. Instead, a handful of people from their homelands would take the role as "protectors of the village" and fend off any unwanted peoples. It was in this era that Manzo of the Red Sword was born. _

_Manzo was born as a commoner to Keitaro and Sugi of the Gareiha clan and grew up in the protected Land of Lightning. Keitaro was hailed as one of the village's protectors and Sugi was the village's apothecary. Together they became a strong, inseparable couple and brought up a handsome son. Keitaro showed Manzo the ways of the world as Sugi constantly provided care and support. However, as the years passed disease attacked Keitaro and Sugi; ultimately leading to death. At the time Manzo was only a young boy of seventeen, but promised himself and his late parents that he would carry on their service. _

_Everyday Manzo would work in his mother's kitchen, grinding and mixing herbs for the sick people of the village. At night, he worked as a guard surveying the surrounding lands for any intruders. Ten years soon passed and Manzo was now a young man of twenty-seven. He continued to work with herbs, but had to take time off out of his guard duty due to his (his father's) sword's condition. Weeks would go by and Manzo wouldn't dare to touch it for fear of it shattering. However, his heart soon began to weigh heavy due to his inability to honor his father's work. After much thinking, Manzo decided he would take the sword to the Holy Cave at the highest point in the village._

_The journey was long and hard, but he finally reached his destination. Praying to the gods, he asked them to bless his father's sword so he could wield it once again. Manzo prayed in the cave for seven long days and nights before his prayers were answered. On the eve of the seventh night, a mighty storm blew in from the north. Thunder rolled across the skies as lightning flashed so brightly that it seemed almost like day. Manzo was afraid that he upset the gods and humbly asked for their forgiveness, but his efforts were futile. The storm continued to rage harder. Lightning struck the ground and Manzo cried out in agony. Not only was his father's sword unable to attain its glory, but his death was upon him._

_As Manzo cursed to the heavens, a sharp bolt of lightning threatened to come upon him. Taking the sword, he placed it in front of himself as the lightning continued to strike at it. It was only when he saw a flash of red did he smile and cry tears of joy. It was rumored that every million years, a bolt of red lightning would grant excess power to any being it struck. With that in mind, Manzo held up his sword and watched as the red lightning collided with his sword. _

_Now happy with himself and his new sword, Manzo headed back to his village. As he arrived there, many people gave him looks of fascination and worry as they observed his red sword. He only smirked and continued to his home. Manzo attended night duty again and never failed to protect his village. However, Manzo's life was about to change forever._

_At the age of forty-two, Manzo had a wife and two children. He continued to run his apothecary and was given praised as a village protector. One night Manzo came face to face with a member of the Oagia clan, Shizuko. The Oagia clan practiced in the art of curses. They were feared throughout the many villages, but were not a threat unless they wanted something and at this moment it seemed that Shizuko wanted the red sword. _

_There was a mighty battle between Manzo and Shizuko for ownership over the sword, but neither won. Shizuko was fatally wounded by its blade and Manzo's vein was ripped open. Both were at their last breaths. Before her death, Shizuko place a curse upon the sword so no one could touch it without fear of an unknown. To her, if she couldn't have it, then no one could. After her last breath, Manzo took the sword and placed it deep within the earth, hoping that no one would ever find it. And so Manzo of the Red Sword became a legend to the people of the Land of Lightning, but over the years his tale was soon forgotten as shinobi began to form. "Village Protectors" were no longer needed as young ninja took the job of protecting their villages. And to this day the mysterious red sword is somewhere within the earth. _


End file.
